


变质（冠霖尼生贺）

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	变质（冠霖尼生贺）

   
朴志训一进家门，包还没来得及放就被扑通一声按倒在地。少年暖洋洋的躯体压在他背上，脖颈裸露在外的巧克力色肌肤被温润的舌舔过就是一激灵：“爸爸，说好的奖励呢？”  
   
朴志训后臀一紧，每次这小子用那么暧昧的嗓音唤他爸爸，他就冷汗直流：“赖冠霖，你先让我起来！”他挣扎了没两下那人修长的五指就顺着他的衣领探了进去，大胆揉捏他脆弱的红樱：“我、我给你买了蛋糕，你去包里看看...”汗流的更凶了。  
   
“不要，志训哥哥这么敷衍啊，我好伤心...”赖冠霖任性的控制着身下人的双手，自己却熟门熟路的扯开他的拉链，戳了戳那层薄薄的布：“我想要哥哥抱着叫我的名字，我想要亲哥哥的嘴唇，我还要插到哥哥身体里面，再怎么求我我也不要出来...”  
   
朴志训脸涨得通红，他扭着屁股想要摆脱这个人的桎梏，柔软的性器就被掏了出来，握在少年手心里，以让他舒爽的方式来回撸动：“谁、谁同意的？”他红着眼睛没骨气的威胁着瞪他，大腿内侧却爽的一直微微打着颤：“把你的手拿开，赖冠霖！”  
   
被叫到名字的人干脆把他整个人压在自己身下，动弹不得。同时一把扯下他的裤子，暧昧的揉捏那两瓣饱满的臀肉，侍奉他性器的动作更是一刻不肯停：“是你说的啊，只要我考了第一名就有奖励，”赖冠霖从兜里翻出预谋已久的润滑剂用手指蘸了蘸，在他瑟缩的穴口模拟性交的姿势放肆的戳弄着：“家长会开完了吧，知道我为了这一天苦读了多少个晚上？”  
   
朴志训被迫趴在地上，紧紧抠着地板翘起来的半块瓷砖，满头是汗，嘴上还不松口：“要给你什么奖励...唔额...那也得我说了算。”  
   
只是他那个‘算’字还没说完那人就没兴趣听下去了，赖冠霖眯起眼睛，拽着朴志训绵软的腰将他的臀部抬高，直接握住自己那根涨的紫红的物什对准穴口一点点塞了进去，嗤笑道：“都这会儿了还不忘摆长辈架子，什么时候你能少被我干晕几次，我就都听你的。”  
   
“呜...呜啊......”朴志训难熬的痛叫出声，极力吞咽下火热贯穿的满胀感。他根本来不及反抗就被人揪着头发扭过脸来，带着强烈情绪的吻啃的他舌尖发麻，津液乱淌。少年抬起他的一条腿架在自己腿上，稍作停顿便开始抽动性器，反复操干着身下的男人。  
   
啪、啪、啪，赖冠霖浅浅的抽插了一会儿，才随着甬道的逐渐适应渐渐大开大合的干了起来。朴志训任汗水滴滴答答沿着精巧的下颌滑落，很快就被操的喘不过气来，不断泄出无法压抑的呻吟。  
   
“啊...啊......哈啊...”他红着脸跪在地上无力的耸动着，强烈的快感在肉柱一次次摩擦湿软肠壁的过程中在甬道内升腾，并从尾椎快速蔓延至全身。那小子对他敏感点的了解比对数学试卷最后两道大题怎么答可清楚的深，所以他每一次都重重的，故意往那一个点奋力的戳刺着，朴志训的眼角不多时就被逼出激情的泪水：“哈啊......我...嗯啊......”  
   
他似乎是想要说点什么，却什么都说不出来。赖冠霖把他的腿掰的更开，将自己的欲望深深的埋进青年体内的最深处。他看着那处被操干的大张着嘴，润滑剂和肠液淅淅沥沥的混在一起，不断吐出淫水的穴口，内心极度的满足感直冲头顶：“爸爸，大不大？把你伺候的，还算舒服吗？”  
   
朴志训哆嗦的更厉害了：“闭、闭嘴！”  
   
也不知道哪里来的恶趣味，每次做爱这人相比起哥哥更愿意唤他爸爸，似乎是听上去更能让他享受对身下人无穷尽的征服欲。虽然朴志训确实是他名义上的爸爸。  
   
赖冠霖无辜笑了笑，还真是可爱。  
   
他把朴志训整个人扑倒在地上，两具身体紧紧相贴，只抬起腰腹部灵活的在这人体内抽出来又塞回去，逼他重复一遍遍吞吐自己巨物的动作：“我会让爸爸舍不得离开我的，只要一天不被我上就想要的不得了，”朴志训难受的拧着腰，却把那怪物含的更深：“呜呼...你好会吸...”  
   
赖冠霖酥爽的喟叹着，他又抽送了几下才帮手软脚软的人翻了个身，把朴志训的两条腿扛在肩上，面对面的进攻起来：“哈啊......啊...啊......慢、慢点...啊......”朴志训流着泪，浑身痉挛的挺着腰哀求他轻一点。他前端流着水的性器翘的笔直，又被男人一把抓在手心，一边挨操一边富有技巧的撸动着，几近欲仙欲死：“我快被你...啊......弄死了...”  
   
少年可怜巴巴的眨眨眼，越加猛烈的用力摆动起胯部，肠壁疯狂绞紧欲望的快感只想让他狠狠攻击这脆弱敏感的甬道，最好让它永远门户大开的欢迎他进出：“爸爸开什么玩笑话，”他俯下身，舌头探进这人哀哀呻吟的口腔，不停变换角度的施与他深吻：“怎么又忘了，你只能是被爽死的而不是被我弄死的，啧，真是越老越糊涂...”  
   
他抬起朴志训的一条腿折在胸前，一边勤奋的鞭笞他热烫柔软的甬道，一边傲慢的看着他尖叫着射出第一股精液时那沉浸在极致爱欲里失神诱人的神情：“平时不是很会说教吗？原来在我身下爸爸也会露出这种表情啊...”  
   
“啊......啊......停下！”朴志训呼吸急促，不断哭叫着央求他。他的双手无力的抵在少年的肩膀上，试图推开他却被后穴内来回放肆的贯穿折磨的一丁点力气都没有。他刚刚经历了高潮，但趴在他身上的男人还在兴头上，发颤敏感的身子怎么能抵抗的了这一波波凶狠张扬的攻势：“停下！求你！”朴志训崩溃了，脸上糊满泪汗交织的水汽。  
   
少年好心慢了下来，停在他体内温柔的蠕动着：“累了吗？还要不要做了？”朴志训嘤嘤噎噎的呜咽着，几次想说不要话音都散在被这人勒着腰猛顶一下的动作里，可怜极了。赖冠霖让他缓了片刻，才俯下身把软成一滩水的人抱在怀里，安抚他起伏难平的脆弱背脊：“爸爸不肯说，那就是还没爽够。”他蛮横的堵住了朴志训想要发出抗议的嘴唇，几步把人抱起来按在墙上，抽动下身，语气温婉甜蜜：“既然你自己不知道，那就等我觉得爸爸什么时候爽到了，再放过你。”

朴志训瑟缩的口腔被少年的舌头塞的满满的，只能含着眼泪发出嗯嗯呜呜的气音表示反抗。赖冠霖挤开他的双腿架在自己的臂弯上，使出浑身的力气用力在这个人体内进进出出，每一次抽插都能从甬道内带出几寸媚红的肉来，混杂着碎成泡沫的透明肠液，零零落落的粘在那上面。

“啊、啊......不行...你出去！......呜啊......”朴志训揪着少年脖颈后的那坨软肉，面红耳赤的淫叫连连，意识混乱着哀求不休。他背倚在墙上随着后穴吞吐巨物的频率胡乱摇晃着，那人看着他被干软了之后无力抵抗情欲的娇弱模样内心的兽欲就燃烧的愈加猛烈，他掐着他饱满的臀瓣，五指塞进极富弹性的肉里，囊袋拍打在穴口的速度渐渐快上一倍，那本不该承受性爱的外缘被蹂躏的艳红极了，可怜巴巴的张着小嘴包容少年傲人的物什来回进入。

朴志训大脑一片空白，气都快喘不上来了，他挣扎着想要摆脱这个人的束缚，腿刚费劲儿的堪堪接触地面又被少年猛地举了起来：“啊...啊...我、我一定要教、教训你...哈啊......”赖冠霖不在意的笑了笑，体贴把被折磨的失神迷乱的人放在地上，却连口气都不让他放松一下的功夫又抬高那人的双腿死死抵着墙壁干了进去：“好啊，恭敬不如从命，我随时恭候。”

他跪在朴志训的身前将他柔软的臀放在自己合拢的膝盖上，才探过头去，一边珍惜的深深亲吻哀叫连连的青年，一边握着他结实的小腿两面掰开，尽情的在他体内深入深出：“嗯啊......啊......嗯啊......”朴志训除了涨红着脸呻吟已然做不出任何反应了。

他用积满了泪水的双眼无力的看向开了半扇窗外面的世界，秋高气爽的C市正处在一年中最美的时节，天空云淡风轻，金黄色的树叶一片片飘落在地上，伴随着几只孤雁悠远的鸣叫，是那么静谧而婉约。朴家一方虽狭小却整洁的小窝，偷偷藏在这祥和纯净到不可亵玩的画面里，被难消的欲望和情爱火热充斥着，越显违和又淫靡。正在被迫运动的主人公坐在满室秋意里拼命扑腾着胳膊腿，想要试图缓解早已无法承受的燥热，却被人掰着膝盖死按在墙上动弹不得。

“我、我...不行了...哈啊......”顺着肩头滑落的衣领里露出粉红色的肌肤，说不上的秀色可餐。朴志训圆润可爱的双臂瘫在身体两侧，无助的晃悠着，连抬一下的力气都被赖冠霖榨干了。他难堪的大张着腿，被性事反复滋润的密处就这么赤裸裸暴露在少年面前，上演着活色生香的卖力吞吐。他与他凑的极近，看上去是赖冠霖在支撑他的重量，实则浑身的着力点都来源于那根进出个不停的怪物。

朴志训迷迷糊糊的看向面前的男人，囊袋拍打在穴口的交合声活力四射的回荡在这间他们共同生活了六年的小屋。一场情事进行到这时，他的鼻尖眼睛都红通通的，泪眼汪汪，他委屈小声呻吟着，直挠的人心痒难耐，赖冠霖着迷的看着这样的青年，就情不自禁凑上前小心翼翼沿着朴志训湿漉漉的眼睛，温柔抚弄他发烫的脸颊，一寸寸亲下来。

到底是什么时候变了质，赖冠霖也记不清了。

他嗅着这人好闻的气息缠绵着吻了一会儿，就愈加激动。朴志训根本没任何准备的余地就被少年一把揽在怀里一顿急风骤雨般的狂干，操的他后穴渐渐吃肿，大腿内侧的软肉全拍红了。朴志训被压在他身下崩溃的求饶，他哭着骂赖冠霖是禽兽，是疯子，都没用，那人充耳不闻。

他猛的一把扣住少年的脖子，大腿抽搐了数下再一次被狠狠干射了出来。赖冠霖咬着他的肩胛骨，用力摆动腰肢在他体内入了几十下，才将滚烫的体液撒在朴志训体内最深处。

粗重的气喘声缠绕在一起，汗液体液，纠缠不休。

朴志训双目溃散的瞪着被太阳晒的暖洋洋的天花板，眼见着天色一点点暗下去，好半天都没办法思考。模模糊糊间他似乎是被人小心抱起来，搂的紧紧的，散着皂角香气的床单触感又冷又冰，冻的他一个激灵。

他情不自禁往后缩了缩，少年的怀抱温暖极了，慢吞吞献着吻，洒在他光滑的脖颈上：“哥，这个奖励，我好喜欢，”那人毛茸茸的脑袋抵在朴志训肩头，顿了良久，才细声细气的撒着娇：“谢谢你。”

赖冠霖知道如果不是这个人半推半就的默许，他也得不了逞。

倒是挺有自知之明。

朴志训用鼻子没好气的哼了一声，拧着脖子置气不愿意看他。身后的人腻腻歪歪趴在他身上亲了半天不肯走，他才像想起来什么似的：“赖冠霖，你今天作业写完了没有？”少年愣了愣，委委屈屈道：“哥，我好不容易考了第一，还没高兴够呢，你怎么这么不识趣啊...”

朴志训听他哀怨的调子，想回头看看这人可怜巴巴的小模样，却腰疼的转不过身，只得咽下无可奈何：“我也不是要催你，哎，算了...”似乎真是习惯了，每每面对赖冠霖，他总是不自觉搬出那副老生常谈的禁欲面孔。朴志训叹了口气，冲背后比划了两下：“你先扶我起来，蛋糕里面夹了冰淇凌，好心给你买的，这会儿别化了...”

他话还没说完，头顶忽然覆上一片阴影，朴志训脆弱的小心脏警报都没来及拉响一条腿就被人掀了起来：“喂！冠霖！”

那人调皮的笑了笑，控制住他反抗的双手扶好自己再度硬起来的性器，对准那还湿淋淋的洞口又把自己麻利的塞了回去。

一捅到底。

“唔———”朴志训半仰着头，脖子上的青筋因为突然的进入兴奋的直跳：“怎么，怎么还没做够吗？！”

赖冠霖放肆的埋下头在他唇边索吻，一边抽动下身在那人湿热紧致的穴内酥爽的进进出出，把白浊的淫液翻搅的哪哪都是：“爸爸也太小瞧我了，刚才只是开胃菜，”他看了眼渐渐暗下来的窗外，笑的一脸甜蜜：“夜还长着呢！”

“那、那作业呢，啊、不写，写了吗，哈啊......”

“放心，为了腾出时间干你，就那点功课，我早做完了，别忘了我可是考第一名的人...”少年把软成一团的人翻了个身，直视着他溃散失神的表情一下下顶进去，床被他们两个撞的咚咚直响，声音大到邻居如果在家一定过来敲门抗议。

上一次，上上一次，还有上上上上上...一次，总是没那么容易结束的。

“啊、啊...嗯啊......”朴志训被干的歪着头，满面绯红的呻吟着，怎么也压抑不住。那人捏紧他的下巴，温柔的吻他流泪的眼睛，颤抖的鼻翼和合不拢的双唇：“你他妈......唔啊......怪物吧！”

那人也不在意，把人抱起来搂坐在怀中：“能自己动一动吗？”他见朴志训红着脸软倒在他怀里，只有出的气快没进的气了，无奈扯扯嘴角，摆动腰肢：“下次再跟我去健身要加大运动量了，就你这体力，越来越赶不上我了，”赖冠霖抓紧他的腰，性器欢快的往最深处耸动着，任性的给他这番胡搅蛮缠的说辞下结论：“次数多了，爸爸却更不耐操了，这可不行。”

他环住这个人，舌头来回来画圈舔舐他瑟缩的红樱，耳中充满朴志训有节奏的淫叫刺激的赖冠霖眼睛更红上一圈。他托起他的屁股，一下下重重的朝自己那根充血饱满的物什上主动砸下去，干的朴志训崩溃的抱着他的脖子哭叫不休，满脸是泪。承受交合久了的肠壁早已彻底打开，贴合着肉棒，老实的侍奉它粗暴的抽插，听话极了。

赖冠霖身心愉悦的动作着，眼见着怀里的人浑身抽搐的翻着眼睛直往下栽，知道他已经到极限了。他体贴慢了下来，滋咕滋咕的轻柔抽送，手上却一把使力霸道的桎住这人肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，逼他与自己四目相对，威胁道：“不许晕！你要是敢晕，我就把你干醒接着操！”

而朴志训似乎已然被极致的快感折磨的什么也听不见了，他哆嗦着红艳艳的嘴唇，目光空洞的呆呆望着他。赖冠霖见状叹了口气，他轻手轻脚把人放倒在床上，停在他体内一遍遍爱抚朴志训抖个不停的脊背，不情愿的承诺道：“好了好了，爸爸真是比纸都脆弱，我们做完这一次，就不做了。”  
   
他容许他缓了良久，才抬起下半身再次运动起来。朴志训泄出一声沙哑的呜咽，感受着那人爱怜的在他身上摩挲着，时不时缠绵的亲吻着，才慢慢放纵自己坠入一片黑暗。  
   
   
   
第二天天刚蒙蒙亮他就顶着黑眼圈顽强的爬起来，为了能让辛苦的高三生多睡一会儿，送赖冠霖上学成了他每天雷打不动的例行公事。朴志训扶着腰挪下楼梯，在发现屁股疼的坐都坐不进驾驶座之后放弃般的叫了个计程车。他费劲儿的提着高中生装满了课本的书包哆哆嗦嗦站在清晨的寒风里等待了许久，直到汽车从道路尽头打着双闪示意着靠近，那小子才慢悠悠走下楼。  
   
二人上了车，朴志训从包里翻出热气腾腾的面包和牛奶，开启了一天的唠叨：“赶紧吃了，不吃早餐容易得胆结石。”少年不情不愿的接过来，嘴撅的老高：“哥，能让我喘口气么？昨天累了一个晚上我还想在车上补会觉呢。”  
   
朴志训听着他一派理所应当的说辞，气的牙痒痒。他心里暗骂道我差点连床都没能爬起来的委屈找谁说去，手上却没骨气的帮那人翻歪歪扭扭塞在脖子里的衣领：“少惹我啊，赶紧给我吃了！不然今天休想进我的房间。”  
   
他咂了咂嘴，看着赖冠霖揶揄的小表情，才琢磨出几分不对味的暧昧来。朴志训脸一红，别扭的别过头去不肯看他。他拗着脾气瞪着窗外飞逝而过的街景，又像想起来什么似的，从包里掏出个皱皱巴巴的小册子翻了半天，忽然没头没脑的问道：“lg1000x √784-1/3x87是多少？”  
   
赖冠霖跟看傻子似的看着他，差点被嘴里的面包噎死，好在学霸的本能让他思忖了五秒就成功脱口而出：“55？”  
   
那人一脸欣慰的点点头，又往前翻了数页，继续问：“swim的过去式过去分词分别是什么？”  
   
“swim，swam，swum”  
   
“自然界中任何两个物体相互吸引，引力的大小和质量乘积成正比，跟他们距离的二次方成反比。”朴志训脸埋在本子里念他都不知道在云什么的物理概念，小表情比赖冠霖的任何一位任课老师还要负责勤勉：“这是什么定律？”  
   
少年半天没作声。  
   
朴志训狐疑着抬起头，忽然就被揽入一个暖洋洋的怀抱，几枚湿漉漉的吻落在面颊上，带着牛奶香气。他附在他耳边，调子拖的极轻极诱惑：“万有引力。”  
   
被拥住的人心跳急速的胡乱眨巴着眼睛靠在他怀里，赖冠霖青春恣意的气息萦绕鼻尖，熏的他涨红着脸晕晕乎乎的找不着北，殊不知自己这般羞赧模样比刚出锅的油焖大虾还令人垂涎三尺。赖冠霖贪婪的舔舔嘴角，坏笑道：“爸爸下次再搞突袭抽查，能考几个难一点的问题吗？这些小儿科，你也太低估我了。”  
   
朴志训扑腾着突突冒热气的脑袋，结结巴巴不敢直面他：“哈，哈哈，现在不时兴考这些了吗？我怎么记得我高中的时候做的都是类似的题...”他手忙脚乱着东瞄西瞄，余光就不幸的从后视镜里和无辜目睹一切的司机四目相接，朴志训尴尬地回过神来，恶狠狠怼了赖冠霖一拳：“赖冠霖，突然凑这么近干嘛！？”

那人黏在他身上，撒娇抵在他肩头扭来扭去，“我能有什么办法，是爸爸身上的引力太强吸的我松不开手，”少年俏皮望着他，眼神里狡黠的光闪个不停，“你不是刚说，力和距离成反比么。”  
   
“胡搅蛮...唔——”  
   
后面的话被赖冠霖猛的堵在紧紧相贴的四瓣唇间，朴志训茫茫然张开嘴，面红耳赤着任高中生伸进来放肆翻搅他的舌。这小子吻技又进步了...朴志训喃喃的想着。那人炙热的手掌贴着他的脸，一寸寸温柔抚下来，再含住他的口腔骚刮他敏感的上颚，小心的，爱怜的吻他。

珍惜到仿佛怕他碎在自己手心里。

“爸爸每天送我上学都能让我亲亲就好了，这样一天的学习就更有动力...”

好吧好吧...

朴志训闭上眼睛，任自己的心慢慢沉沦下去。

他感受着那人任性用虎牙啃他嘴角的动作，无奈的笑了。这哪里是在养儿子，这分明是...养了只小奶狗嘛...  
   
   
   
下班的时候朴志训去药店买钙片，赖冠霖正处在茁壮发育的年纪，个子长速惊人，每晚挑灯夜读总是哭丧个脸喊自己腿疼。他作为这孩子法律意义上唯一的监护人，唠叨是多了点，赖冠霖的大事小情其实他比对自己的私事还要上心百倍。朴志训站在橱窗前举着药瓶费劲的认那上面的食用说明，正没好气的思索着腿疼为什么操他还能做到这么持久，肩膀忽然被人大力拍了拍：“是志训吗？好久不见了。”  
   
朴志训回过头，眼前一亮：“丹尼尔哥？什么时候从加拿大回来的？”  
   
“上个月，我下周就要回去了。”  
   
二人热络了半天，姜丹尼尔拿了包感冒清热颗粒：“志训，有时间吗？要不找个咖啡厅坐一坐？”  
   
C市三面环海，地处东南，从城东开到城西也就不过半个来小时的样子。这些年随着经济提升，越来越多耐不住寂寞的年轻人选择离开这里去外面闯荡，老城少了人烟和尾气，倒也悠闲宜人了不少。姜朴二人挑了个临街的角落坐下来，有一搭无一搭的闲聊着。年长些的青年三年前随家人移居海外，但自小一起长大的交情并没让他们因时间产生多少距离感。  
   
姜丹尼尔搅拌着玻璃杯：“志训，还是一个人吗？”  
   
朴志训笑了笑，眼神讳莫如深，叫人看不懂。他低下头抿着唇：“算是吧...”

到底算不算一个人，朴志训自己都说不明白。  
   
经历了家族企业破产和父亲病逝，万念俱灰的日子里他曾以为自己会就这样孤零零一辈子。想不到六年前的某个雨夜，继母把一只背着书包哭的鼻涕一把泪一把的白年糕丢进了他的生活，就潇洒过自己的花天酒地去了。朴志训大眼瞪小眼的看着这只把自己刚擦的瓷砖踩的脏兮兮的年糕，等再回过神来，才发现他那神通广大的继母不知道耍了什么手段，将他的户口簿关系来了个180度大洗牌。  
   
让朴志训，男，22岁，刚毕业的社会新鲜人，一出学校大门就直接体会了一把喜当爹的错综感受。  
   
这下是彻底甩不掉了。  
   
他愁眉苦脸的把湿漉漉的年糕弟弟拎回家，开始一边赚钱工作一边喂孩子的辛苦日子。朴志训原本以为他只不过是帮一阵子忙，赖冠霖总会被带走的，却远低估了继母的绝情。这一养，就是六年。  
   
结果还喂到了床上。  
   
姜丹尼尔摇了摇头，坏笑道：“不是吧志训，小时候大院里属追你的女孩最多，怎么年纪大了，人却越来越保守了？”  
   
朴志训盯着熙熙攘攘的人潮，夕阳下的C城风光无限好，喝了口咖啡：“可能，是没有时间吧...”

也没有心情。

他在认真扮演一个亦父亦兄的角色，于情于理。朴志训白天忙着挣钱养家，回去还要照顾未成年人的饮食起居，生怕那人吃不好睡不好身体不舒服了，每天都被各种琐事安排的满满涨涨。六年了，戏入的太深，眼看日子一步步走上正轨，他早就习惯这样的生活了。

除了，那些个被折腾的神志不清的夜晚。  
   
朴志训从没边没际的浮想联翩里回过神来，看了眼表，惊呼道：“这么晚了！我得走了，还要给冠霖准备晚饭呢。”  
   
他站起身准备告辞，姜丹尼尔一脸惊讶的望着他：“志训，你，你竟然还带着冠霖呢？他妈妈没把他接走吗？”见青年点了点头他恍然大悟道：“怪不得你会说自己没时间呢...”

姜丹尼尔露出几分难以言喻的同情和理解：“这些年，你一个人还要拖个半大小子，真是不容易...”他拍了拍朴志训的肩膀：“放心，有合适的哥一定会给你介绍，该有个人陪在你身边了...”  
   
   
   
所以当朴志训看到落落大方的尹雅静端坐在他对面的时候，尴尬之余不得不佩服姜丹尼尔的行动力。毫不知惹了乱子的那厮正激情洋溢的拉着红线，中央大学妹，银行上班，家世优渥，外形7分，怎么看都比一个人辛苦打拼还要养‘儿子’的自己条件只好不差。  
   
姜丹尼尔古道热肠的不行，这边把尹雅静介绍完又将朴志训吹成携带罗马皇室基因的遗腹子，编了个天花乱坠。直到注意到女人望着朴·伪意大利贵族·志训越加羞涩的神情，才灌下两口水急匆匆扔了个理由跑路绝不做耽误好友相亲的电灯泡。  
   
尹雅静红着脸：“早就听丹尼尔哥说起过你，本人比照片还帅，没想到竟然是混血出身啊。”  
   
朴志训已经语塞到不知道怎么解释了：“我，哎，我真不是，他逗你开心呢。”  
   
二人话了些有的没的，朴志训如坐针毡的喝着汤，他原本只是为了跟姜丹尼尔见个面，谁成想竟衍变成你情我不愿的相亲局。尹雅静看上去娇滴滴，人倒是挺直爽：“也许你不相信一见钟情，我对你就是这种感觉。既然大家都是单身，可以再继续见面吗？”  
   
朴志训满脑子都是家里一口白牙的赖姓小祖宗，愁的满头包，良好的家教却让他say不出那个直接又伤人的no来：“我，这个，我工作挺忙的，不见得有时间...”

“你是第一次相亲吧，真不用这么拘谨。”

“不是，你误会了...”

“那就先留个电话吧，等你空了随时可以call我...”

“爸爸，你怎么在这呢？！”

朴志训跟被雷劈了似的猛地打了个哆嗦，心道大事不妙。他回过头，只见背着书包的儿子，像颗小树苗般挺拔俊秀的站在他身后，白净的小脸上写满不甘和委屈：“不是说好今天放学接我回家的吗？爸，你看看现在都几点了。要不是正巧被我遇到，我都不知道上哪等你去。”  
   
朴志训赶紧看了眼表，糟糕。他扶着额头站起来，赖冠霖火辣辣的目光让原本坦荡荡的自己莫名有种被捉奸在床的即视感。他张了张嘴，越发觉得自己百口莫辩：“抱歉啊冠霖，有点事情耽误了，应该早跟你说的，”他看着少年阴晴不定的面色，不安裹挟着歉意渐渐升腾：“先坐过来喝点东西吧。”  
   
赖冠霖也不在意，大咧咧一屁股坐在一脸震惊的女人对面，拿朴志训用过的吸管喝着果汁，甜甜的叫了声：“阿姨好。”  
   
朴志训还是第一次见人能在15秒内换20次表情，尹雅静揪着桌布，脑门上的冷汗每一滴都化成问号爬满what the hell：“朴志训，你，你都有儿子了？”  
   
“对啊，我爸爸没告诉你吗？”朴志训刚想开口解释就被人在桌下一把攥住手腕，握的他骨头快断了般咯吱生疼：“阿姨好年轻好漂亮哦，是我爸的同事么？”  
   
“尹小姐...”

“阿姨！”少年不容置喙，抬高声线再一次打断了他的话。他一脸邪气的盯着尹雅静惨白的脸蛋，小表情突然变的极委屈极可怜极了：“我是不是打扰你们谈工作了？不用管我，你们接着聊吧...”朴志训震惊的看着他瘪着嘴慢腾腾翻书包的样子，竟然很快就眼泛泪光荧荧：“就是我可以在这里写作业吗？我功课多，没有爸爸陪着不少题我都解不出来，明天又要被老师骂了...”  
   
   
   
10分钟后他就被黑着脸的青年甩上了车，朴志训一路没搭理他，脚踩油门风驰电掣着回了家。等停进地库又大步流星的甩开赖冠霖20米一个人上了电梯，赖冠霖蹑手蹑脚的推开门，放下书包。屋内黑漆漆的，一丝光亮也没有，只有些许烟火气息闪在阳台上时明时灭。朴志训兀自吸了一会儿，把烟掐掉了。  
   
他回过头，突然冷笑了一声：“是该找个后妈好好管管你了。”  
   
赖冠霖死死盯着他，听这人继续道：“是不是我对你太纵容了？赖冠霖，这些年，你想要什么我没有给过你？你妈倒是轻松，拍拍屁股一走了之音讯全无，你需要吃饭需要上学需要有个地方住，甚至要求我帮你纾解...算了，”青年说着说着，越发愤愤难平了起来：“还不够吗？！我把能给的都给你了，只希望你变得成熟一点，懂得对别人起码的尊重和礼貌有这么难么？赖冠霖，你还想要什么...”

“我可以什么都不要，我只想要你！”  
   
少年出声打断了他的话，目眦欲裂的瞪着他震惊的表情，紧握着拳头情绪激动：“志训哥，你平时不愿意我叫你爸爸，所以我只能在做爱的时候这样叫你。这么叫着你，才能让我觉得踏实，觉得心安。总是对我摆出一幅长辈面孔教训我的志训哥哥，也能有完全被我掌控，任我摆布的时候，不用担心你会被别人抢走。”  
   
“其实无论你做我哥哥还是爸爸我都不在意，这些所谓的称谓远没有你在我心里的地位重要。6年了，我们相依为命，保护我，陪着我长大的人只有你，那就这样下去，永远这样下去不好吗？”他紧紧抱住青年，力气大到朴志训的脊椎骨都要被这个人攥的错位：“我不要任何人打破我们的平静，我不要！”  
   
赖冠霖颤抖着把五指插进这个人的发间，痴痴的看着这张他爱极的脸，就再也无法克制自己俯下头吻住了朴志训的嘴唇：“爸爸，我喜欢你，最喜欢你了，我想要你是属于我的，身心完全...”  
   
他暴躁的咬这个人的舌头，咬这个人的唇瓣，唾液交换间啃得朴志训舌尖都隐隐发麻：“你也喜欢我好不好？最好只喜欢我，永远想着我一个人...”

赖冠霖喃喃的吐露着脸红心跳的告白，亲了他半天才顺着朴志训光洁的脖子缠绵下去，再纠缠回来。暧昧的粗喘气息交织，是情爱前最好的催化剂，朴志训沉浸在方才他那番肺腑之言中恍惚着回不过神来，他红着脸，嘤咛着想要推开他，性器就被少年握在手里上下撸动。赖冠霖搂紧他的腰，一边熟练的伺候朴志训渐渐胀大的物什，时不时把玩底部两个囊袋，一边在他唇边洒下啧啧的亲吻，每一次他试图喘口气都被少年揪回来，怎么亲也亲不够。  
   
就像他对朴志训汹涌又激烈的感情。  
   
“唔......”朴志训难耐的皱着眉，爽的满头是汗。他手软脚软的支撑不了自己的体重，直往下栽，又被人一把抱起来，放倒在阳台长长的躺椅上。

性器已经挺得老高，叫嚣着喷薄欲出，朴志训拧着腰难受的扭来扭去，正好配合那人将他的裤子褪了胡乱丢在地上。青年垂下眼珠注意到赖冠霖不怀好意要举高他双腿的动作：“你，你给我老实点，别以为几句好听的话我就能原谅...呜啊......啊啊——”  
   
阴茎不容拒绝的挤了进来，朴志训崩溃的环住身上人的脖子，在他进入的瞬间就被刺激的直接高潮了。  
   
他目光呆滞的大口大口喘着气，大脑一片茫然，白浊的精液沿着赖冠霖结实的小腹淅淅沥沥淌下来，把火热连结的交合处染的湿漉漉的。赖冠霖好心容他缓了一会儿，才抽动下身，用能插坏这具身体般用力摆动着腰杆：“和我在一起，和我在一起吧爸爸，”他迷恋的在他耳边念咒，好像重复的多了就能立刻实现了似的：“我这么努力的学习，就是为了以后挣了钱，你就不用辛苦的工作了，到时候就让我来养你。”  
   
“你舒舒服服的在家躺着，做点自己想做的事，想做什么都可以。我来负责把你上下两个嘴都喂的饱饱的，一定饱的不能再饱。所以你不要找别人，再等等我，不会很久的，好不好？”  
   
赖冠霖自顾自说着，却越发焦躁了起来。在察觉到朴志训想要合拢双腿的动作后，用自己的膝盖强势把他们分的更开。他控制着身下人肉肉的手腕，肉体拍击的摩擦声在半开放的露台上肆无忌惮的回荡：“哈啊...哈啊......啊啊......”

朴志训满面绯色，半卧在躺椅上一耸一耸的。他被男人狠狠抱着操干，挣脱不得，后穴内的硬物抽动的频率越加激烈，很快就捣弄到他沦陷于极致的快感，大脑麻木，浑身抽搐不已。

狭小的躺椅限制了赖冠霖顶弄的幅度，也因此放大了木制躺椅扭动的噪音。那把可怜的椅子快要不堪负荷般咯吱咯吱响个不停，每一声都提醒着朴志训他正在承受多么激烈的交合。朴志训难堪的捂住脸，又被人一把掷住，探过头去啧啧亲吻他艳红的嘴唇。  
   
“我，你......慢、慢点...”他不自知发出甘甜的啜泣，挠人极了，赖冠霖暴躁的把他的双腿甩在扶手上架好，再一次扣紧他的腰，一次次用肉棒鞭笞他柔软的甬道。

“啊、啊......不要、不要这样......”两腿被掰至极限的程度，开的不能再开。朴志训挣扎着，却无能为力的像少年最最心爱的情色玩具般被随意摆成最适合接受性爱的姿势，任那人操着凶器尽情的插入他体内的最深处：“为什么不要，爸爸明明吃的很高兴啊。”

他把朴志训快滑下椅子的腿重新甩上去握好：“这才做了多久就受不了了，不训练训练爸爸只会越来越不禁干，以后可怎么办啊...”火热的舌伸进口腔，温柔的抚过舌尖，牙床，再至舌根，少年笑了笑，半真半假道：“今天不会这么轻易放过你的。”

可怜被反复蹂躏的人也不知道有没有听进去，朴志训无力的晃着脑袋，细细密密的汗珠就抛洒在空气里。前列腺被一次次重重挤压，早已又酸又麻，饱经攻击，看不到结束的终点。甬道被扩张到接近爆炸般的拥挤，高速的摩擦间似乎连内壁都快被肉棒挤破了。动作着的男人今夜格外持久，他又被干射了一次那人还一点没要射的预兆。

“嗯啊......啊......嗯啊...冠霖......”朴志训沙哑的呼唤着施与他极致快乐的这个名字，就换来一枚湿漉漉的吻以及一顿更猛烈的抽送。

电话铃突然响了，二人皆是一愣。

是从朴志训堆在地上的裤子口袋里传出来的。

赖冠霖停下动作，用脚勾过牛仔裤再俯下身拿出手机，那是一个没有显示来电姓名的陌生号码。他眯起眼睛盯着那串数字，灵光闪过不好的预感。少年一把躲过朴志训想要夺回手机的动作，按开了通话键，同时继续挺动下身，一边干他一边自如应答。

“哦，是阿姨啊。”

“嗯嗯，我们早到家了。”

“我爸？”赖冠霖看着白着脸紧紧捂住嘴，不敢发出一丝气音，纠结了几次试图抢回手机却被他操的连伸手都没有力气的男人：“我爸，他在运动呢...对，这会儿不方便接电话，不知道几点会结束。”

他掀起朴志训的一条腿吊在手臂上，故意趴倒在这人身上激烈的抽插着。朴志训被欺负的泪眼迷蒙，嘴唇都快被自己咬破了也没泄出一声破碎的喘息。他隐约听到电话里传来类似‘不介意’‘继续’‘请转告’之类的字眼，还没等回过味来就听少年附在他耳边危险的笑了笑。

赖冠霖直起身，幽幽的看了他一会儿，眼底的黑色就渐渐覆上来。他握着那只电话指关节青白可见，像握住他敌人的咽喉，暴力的贯穿动作似乎要把朴志训捅破了般：“抱歉，我骗了你，我不是朴志训的儿子。是的，我不是。”

他邪气的笑容里满是霸道与坚定，赖冠霖看着身下人艰难拽着椅子扶手，被持续性的性爱折磨的几近崩溃的性感样子，柔情的抚摸着他热烫的面颊，甜蜜极了：“我是他的男朋友。”

朴志训猛的一震。

“对，他已经有人了，我会陪他一辈子的，大概到死都摆脱不了我吧...所以，就请你不要在他身上白费力气了。”

“很抱歉欺骗了你。”

放下电话，朴志训胆战心惊的看着几十种情绪瞬息万变的闪过少年的脸。他状似平静的沉默了良久，忽然俯下身一把将他搂在怀里，发泄般的疯狂贯穿着这个人，誓要把朴志训干死了事。

“啊啊——”

朴志训挺着腰，濒死的凌厉感直达脑门，大脑瞬间一片空白。他无意识的张着嘴，叫都叫不出来了。那人按着他抽插了几十下，才将滚烫的精液深深埋在青年体内。

晚风徐徐，带着一股体液浓浓的腥气。

赖冠霖迷恋的摸着这人苍白失神的漂亮面孔，眼见他眼底的迷茫漂移了许久许久，才一点点恢复清明：“爸爸，喜欢你的人可真多啊...”

他像小猫啄食般细心的舔净朴志训唇周的津液：“要不我们逃到荒岛上去吧，最好是杳无人烟，上去了就下不来的那种。这样就不会有人打扰我们的生活，也不会有人和我抢爸爸了。”

和这人熟悉又温热的躯体纠缠在一起的触感，朴志训早在不知不觉间烂熟于心。赖冠霖结实的臂膀把他搂得紧紧的，一丝空隙都不愿意留，他滴溜溜转着眼睛，一点都不怕刚才那番擅作主张的说辞会不会把朴志训惹恼，用虎牙戳他圆圆的肩膀，任性的撒着娇。

本质上就是个长不大的小孩子嘛...

哎，明天一定要按着这混小子的脑袋向姜丹尼尔和尹雅静磕头认罪了。

他无奈的叹了口气，想挣扎着起身和赖冠霖继续这场情爱前的问题。忽然就被这个人托着屁股抱了起来，几步靠在阳台的围栏边，温柔的与他对望。少年英俊的面孔在幽幽夜色中迷人极了，动人到朴志训迷迷糊糊地就把双腿环在了这人腰间。  
   
朴志训闭上眼睛，感受着那人调皮叼住他饱满的上唇，啧啧亲吻的动作，整个人都化成了一滩水。  
   
那句‘我是他的男朋友’，像带着十万伏特的电流从头到脚贯穿了朴志训，是那么强烈，强烈的直到现在心还在隐隐作痛，久久无法平静。  
   
就像他气的不是少年毁掉了他人生中第一次相亲，他只是烦恼于这人的不理智和不成熟，出于这个世界上他最亲的，为他付出最多心血的人的角度。  
   
变质的人，其实不只赖冠霖一个...

朴志训沉醉在美妙的双唇相贴中，心跳如鼓。丝毫未注意到有什么火热的物什正一点点变硬变大，在朴志训意乱情迷的搂住了少年脖子的时候，那人掰开了他的臀瓣，再一次从正面进入了他。

“你干什...唔啊——”

朴志训的眼泪都被逼出来了。突然的刺入让他浑身痉挛着软在赖冠霖怀里，甬道缩的紧紧的，可怜巴巴张着嘴，把那根硬物夹的生疼。

赖冠霖揉了揉他的屁股，柔声道：“放松！”才按住这个人，咬着他红通通的耳朵开始一抽一抽摆动下身。

“...好深......哈啊...哈啊......冠霖...太深了...”朴志训被干的一个劲儿的往后倒，又被少年捞进怀里，被迫吞吐着肉棒，承受这人粗暴的进出。放肆的呻吟从他紧闭的唇齿间一点点溢出，朴志训根本无暇顾及自己接受交合的上半身是不是正荒诞的暴露在秋意正浓的墨黑色室外，唯有快感，极致的快感，冲刷过他每一根脆弱的神经。

“爸爸的叫声真好听。”赖冠霖将他圆润的臀瓣两面掰开，兴奋的整根耸进去，卖力的操干着湿热的甬道：“就这样叫我吧，一直叫下去。”

白皙俊美的少年身材高大挺拔，从背后看去，如不是瘫在他腰间无力晃动着的两只不属于他的手臂，甚至寻不到一抹娇小青年淡粉色的诱人躯体。随着交合的深入，23层高楼阳台的空气越发稀薄压抑，让人喘不过气。赖冠霖着迷的看着怀中一片好风景，沦陷在火热性爱中的男人半仰着头，修长的脖颈拉的高高的，精巧的下颌延到漂亮的锁骨，线条优美极了。比他本人还要可爱的肉手和双脚垂在少年胯骨两侧，随着操干的频率狼狈的颤抖着。朴志训紧皱着眉，目光空洞无神，红唇微张，断断续续吐出难熬的呻吟，股间的密缝处一根紫黑色的怪物正愉快的驰骋，他勉强的夹着它，承受生命中最甜蜜的惩罚。

“不要、不要...太过分......呜啊...”

赖冠霖用指甲戳他敏感的囊袋，这人的眼泪就流的更厉害了：“爸爸果然是口是心非的人，撒谎的孩子用鞭子抽几下就长记性了。”

他把被操软的人放在地上翻了个身，直接压在围栏上后背位深插了进去。朴志训被冷风吹的猛一个激灵，模糊着视线渐渐聚焦，似乎是车水马龙的街道和熙熙攘攘的人潮隐约闪烁在远方，辨不真切。后穴内深深浅浅的抽插让他没什么力气思考，朴志训难受的抬起头，正撞见隔壁阳台上，一个4、5岁大点的男童似乎是在好奇的看着他！

朴志训吓得小脸煞白，整个人瞬间清醒了，被撞破的羞恼感呈指数倍增，他惊慌失措的扭着身子推在他体内肆虐的男人：“冠霖...不要了，你，你出去...呃......”

赖冠霖正动作的起劲，他不明所以的拧住朴志训的手，同时一把按在他肉肉的后颈上，迫使他背对着自己，动弹不得：“又怎么了？爸爸好任性，总是逼着我学习，你什么时候能学着也配合一下我的节奏啊，”少年像一到黑夜就化身嗜血的动物般咬朴志训脆弱的肩颈肉，再探过头去吻这人呻吟不断的嘴唇，被口水浸润过的几处红的快要滴血：“呼——我不管，今天一定要弄到爸爸爽为止。”

也不知道是谁爽到为止。

肉囊拍打在洞口的撞击声混合着性器插入体内摩擦发出的滋滋声淫乱不堪，朴志训急促的喘着气，湿漉漉的漂亮脸蛋上分不清是泪是汗。他被人凹成一个难堪的形状面朝灯光闪烁的茫茫夜色，不自觉扭着臀艰难的吞吐着不知道折磨了他多长时间的怪物。他自己的性器立得笔直，却早射不出什么东西来了。

朴志训流着泪拼命挣扎着，余光里隔壁阳台上的小男孩一直在默默的看着他，这个确定的认知让他崩溃了：“不要了...求你，我不要做了！”

他哭了，在身心的双重蹂躏下，朴志训的心理防线一下子坍塌了。

赖冠霖吓了一跳，性器从股间退出来，连带一股股湿热的白灼淌在大腿上。他赶紧把人翻了个身，朴志训红通通的眼睛和啜泣着的可怜样子把他给心疼坏了：“怎么了怎么了？”少年小心翼翼的搂着他，不断不断吻这人哆嗦的嘴唇，涨红的鼻尖和流着水的眼睛，施与他安慰：“是不是我弄疼你了...”

朴志训像个孩子似的大声哽咽着抹眼泪，委屈的不行：“隔、隔壁阳台上有个小、小男孩，在看着我...”

赖冠霖把人护在怀里探过头仔细瞅了瞅，无奈道：“是对门晾在外面的衣服，你看错了。我就说，真有人我怎么会没发现。”

他叹了口气，只好把站不稳的人抱回卧室的床上，一遍遍爱抚他湿漉漉的头发：“这下不害怕了吧，”两个人的性器都还硬着，赖冠霖也没犹豫，他把朴志训软的不像样子的腿分开，按住他的胯重新顶了回去，一面低头亲吻他被自己啃得破了皮的嘴唇：“我怎么会舍得让我最最心爱的人让别人看了去，自己宝贝还来不及。”

朴志训无助的泄出一声长长的呻吟，拖着尾音，黏腻的不行。他神情恍惚的盯着压在他身上动作的男人，眼珠子一动不动的，连拒绝这个人的力气都被榨干了。肉棒尽根退出，再破开柔软的内壁抵达最深处，小腹堆积的快感从头到脚，甚至从指尖到发梢，将朴志训彻底吞噬了。

床板吱扭吱扭的拼命抗议着，几乎快被他俩折腾的散了架。朴志训大张着腿被人按在头顶两侧承受性爱的鞭笞，浑身上下吻痕抓痕斑斑，艳红不已，没有一块好地方，下体的蜜穴内严丝合缝的包裹着不见疲软的巨物，熟练的上下吞吐。他随着少年的顶弄娇气的呻吟着，无力的蹭在床单上晃动着，毫不知这样情色诱人的自己让赖冠霖看到了，只想变本加厉的狠狠欺负他，让他迷恋上和自己肌肤相贴的触感，沉醉于和他做爱的缱绻甜蜜。

最后，爱上他这个人。

朴志训抬起手，想要帮赖冠霖擦一擦额头上的汗，却被这人误以为他又要拒绝他。少年焦躁的拧着朴志训的手腕子，一把将人翻了个身，压在他背上把人蜷成一小团缩在自己怀里，像野马交合般疯狂的进出着，尽情在秋夜里颠鸾倒凤，激烈到朴志训连内脏都疼痛的发着抖。

“啊——啊...不要...不要了......饶了我......饶、饶了我！”朴志训仰着脖子拼命哭叫，他是真的觉得自己快被干死了，眼前闪过一道道白光，什么都看不清。那人每撞他一下他就不受控的前后摇摆，又被赖冠霖拖着腰固定在身下，热情的讨伐青年快被捣烂的最深处。

那人听话放缓了速度，搂着他的腰一次次又慢又重的顶进去，极尽缠绵：“爸爸，爽不爽，这一次爽到了没有？”

哪一次没有爽到...

朴志训昂着头，艰难的呼吸着空气中的氧气，肉棒砸在穴心的每一下都让他被迫发出痛苦又渴望的呜呜声，他张了张嘴，委屈道：“爽，爽到了。”

已经爽的快死了。

那人满意的笑了笑：“爸爸今天晚上进步好大，坚持到现在都没有晕，还是我训练有加。”他掰过朴志训的下巴，饥渴难耐的吻了半天，着迷的看着他陷在极致快感中失神性感的表情：“看来以后我就能放心的加大力度了，你说行吗？”

朴志训原本迷离的双眼一下瞪得老大，他惊慌失措的往前爬，刚憋出一个微弱的‘不’字就被少年轻轻松松的拉回胯下，一顿疾风骤雨般的抽插，干的他红着脸挣扎哭嚎着，完全丧失了理智。那人哽咽着央求他，差点快管赖冠霖叫爸爸了少年也不肯放过他，连囊袋都叫嚣着往他臀缝里挤。朴志训实在受不住了，绝望的举了白旗：“行，行...”

“那爸爸喜不喜欢我？”

朴志训瘫在床上无力的耸动着，汗水眼泪混合着津液把床单染的狼狈不堪，后穴内深含的孽根吐着蛇信子折磨的他要生要死，朴志训眼泪流的更厉害了：“喜欢。”

回答的倒是挺快，因为是真心话。

朴志训委屈死了，不是说好的喜欢我吗，不是说我是他最心爱的人吗，又把我折腾成这样。

明明赖冠霖才是口是心非的人。

少年高兴惨了，他掐着身下人的腰，兴致勃勃的进行着最后的冲刺，每抽出两寸就猛烈的插回去，干的朴志训气喘难平，脑子一阵阵发晕，哭声也渐渐微弱。他趁胜追击：“爸爸和我在一起吧。我们结束只是父子，只是兄弟，或只是彼此纾解欲望的关系，真真正正的在一起，每天谈情说爱的那种，好吗？”

他莫名紧张了起来，朴志训没有回答，他却也不敢再问了。精液射进青年体内的瞬间，他听到这人握住他的小指，哽咽着小声应了一句：“好。”

变质后的感情就像被他掐掉的烟，不是没想过放弃，却怎么也戒不掉，一点一点吞噬自己。等再惊觉，早已连抽身都来不及，只能纵情投入疯狂上瘾的陷阱，一沉到底。

 

夜深了。

少年汗津津的胸膛裹在他身上，后穴中总算消停下来的肉棒慵懒的停在内里享受甬道的温热滋润。朴志训难受的捅了捅赖冠霖，红着眼瞪他：“你，你出去！”

那人顽皮的笑了笑，任性着吻了他一口：“我不要，爸爸身体里面真舒服，就这么睡吧。”在感受到怀中人反抗的推拒动作后，又佯装凶狠的威胁他：“不许再闹了啊，你再闹，我就再干你一顿。”

朴志训气绝的闭上眼睛，这才刚答应和他交往，就爬到自己脑袋顶上来了。反了反了，真是反了。

他们连结着拥在一起任困倦牵着他们游移，赖冠霖幸福的小心脏乱跳，根本舍不得睡。他难得老实了一会儿，再睁开眼发现朴志训依赖的缩在他怀里，吐着绵长的鼻息早就昏睡了过去。赖冠霖温柔的摸了摸青年汗湿的头发和红润的面颊，忽然小小声没底气的附在他耳边问：“志训哥，说喜欢我和我在一起，都不是骗我的吧？这个梦太美了，我真的要相信了...”

他又留恋的看了他一会儿，才不舍的闭上了眼睛。

许久许久，待到赖冠霖总算入了梦。对面的人才小心翼翼的睁开眼，朴志训望着夜色中少年英俊又稚气的睡颜，蹑手蹑脚的凑上前，怜爱的吻住了他的嘴唇，笑意就在唇边荡漾：“傻瓜。”

他抱紧了这个人。

我最最亲爱的小少年，你想要什么，我都可以给你，包括我的心。

 

 

   
   
   
   
   
\---全文完结---  
by鱿鱼丝  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
